


10-7

by kiokushitaka



Series: SNK Trucker AU [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actual Cockslut Levi, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>levi and eren's paths cross again after the events of expressway boogie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10-7

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the events of expressway boogie, which does contain eruri, ereri, and eruriren (in that order). eren is 25 in this au.
> 
> you don’t need to have read the other story to enjoy this.
> 
> this ficlet only contains ereri, though. i know this whole mess is ooc af, but ask me if i give a fuck (spoilers: i don’t).

About a month a half after my cross-country adventure with a certain pair of truckers, I had already managed to get some footing in my new locale. In all honesty, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see those two again, so you can imagine my surprise when I saw a familiar green _Titan_ truck with inlaid wings on its air dam bobtail into the truck stop parking lot I was currently prowling.

I strolled right up to it as soon as it stopped and climbed up the side to knock on the window; Eren looked about as surprised as I had expected him to be and I flashed him a smile. He smiled back as he rolled down the window.

“Fancy meeting you here,” I drawled, “How long’s it been, a little over a month?”

“Give or take,” he answered with a brilliant smile. God, his smile was absolutely radiant. He leaned his arm on the sill, “You looking for some work? ‘Cause I’m out of hours and could use a little time killer.”

“Well,” I replied, “you’re in luck because I’m dressed to kill.” He leaned out of the window some to take in my outfit: a bright yellow denim high-waist skirt and a matching yellow mesh crop top with a black tube top underneath. I was also wearing my fingerless leather gloves, some lace-topped black thigh-highs and a pair of black-and-yellow striped triangular earrings dangled at the sides of my face.

“Should I ask for some honey?” Eren asked with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

“I wasn’t going for honeybee… more like a warning sign, babe.”

“Caution: hot,” Eren quipped, “either way, get your black-and-yellow ass in here so I can pound it.” He didn’t have to repeat himself.

I walked over to the passenger side door and pulled it open, climbing inside. The interior was cleaner than the last time I’d been in it—still not to my personal standards, but at least there weren’t as many snack wrappers littered on the floorboards. I opted not to comment on it, but I couldn’t deny that I felt the change—however slight—was because of me.

“Because we never had to have this conversation the last time we fucked, lemme ask—how much?”

“For you, a buck fifty,” I replied, “but if you really enjoy yourself, I’m not above being tipped.” I added with a wink. He tossed a roll of money at me that I caught easily.

“Then this ought to cover it.” I trusted Eren well enough and felt like it would’ve been rude to count the money right in front of him, so I tucked it into my bag, got up, and sauntered towards the partition curtain.

“Then let’s get started, mm?” I said and he practically bounded up from the driver’s seat after me.  

Eren wasted no time in pinning me to the mattress, lavishing my neck with light kisses while moving his hips against mine. God, he made me so fucking horny. He hadn’t been at it five minutes and I already wanted to mount him. His hands slipped under my mesh top, fingers teasing my nipples through the thin fabric of the tube top, making me whimper for more; he let out a low growl that made my whole body shiver.

“Get on your knees, I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re gonna lose your mind.” With most people, this was just dirty talk; with Eren, it was a motherfucking promise. I rolled over, hiking my skirt up over my hips to show off my panties—a nice pair of assless lace ones.

Of course they matched the rest of my outfit.

“I’ve been pretty busy with work, so you can skip the prep and get right to it,” I said.

“And miss eating you out? No way,” he laughed as he spread my ass open and kissed his way to my cunt. It wasn’t long at all until he had me quivering and panting like I was in heat, begging him to hurry up and ream me. Jesus Christ, the kid was a fucking genius with his tongue. Whispered pleas fell from my semi-parted lips, my thighs trembling and my cock throbbing, leaking pre-come and no longer restrained by the flimsy lace of my panties.

“That’s it, beg for my cock.” Eren crooned when he finally pulled back. I let out a low whine that could’ve been his name while he leaned back, presumably to grab a condom; a crinkling sound as he removed the wrapper confirmed it.

“I’m all yours,” I sighed as I wiggled my hips suggestively. He pressed the tip of his lubed cock against my asshole and slowly entered me, pausing for a moment once he was completely enveloped before pulling back out. His thrusts started out deliberate and slow, accompanied only by a very slight burn. His hands gripped me, hips gradually increasing speed with each motion until he was rocking against me so forcefully that I’d lost the ability to hold myself up and had ended up with my face pretty much shoved into his pillow.

I’d apologize later for smearing my makeup all over it.

“God— _fuck_ —Eren—” was all I was able to manage at this point. Not that I minded. Eren’s cock felt so goddamn good, sliding in and out of me with enough force to bruise, hitting my prostate from time to time, sending a surge through me each time.

“You’re my little slut,” Eren rasped out, “fuck—your ass feels so good.”

I could only make inarticulate noises in response as he continued to fuck me like that.  I tried to announce my impending orgasm, but all that came out of my mouth was a sobbed moan. My body tensed and orgasm rolled through me like cresting waves of pleasure, each spurt of come making me shiver violently as it splattered on Eren’s bedspread.

Now I had two messes to apologize for.

Eren continued to pound into me through it until he reached his own climax after one last, powerful thrust into me. Once he was finished twitching behind me, he planted an almost too tender kiss on my neck.

“Hey now, the girlfriend experience costs extra,” I joked as I swatted him away.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few hours after Eren had departed that I got around to counting that roll of money. I locked myself inside a bathroom stall—can’t be too careful in this business—and after a cursory cleaning of my surroundings, got to it.

“Christ…” I mumbled, counting it a second and third time just to be sure I wasn’t fucking up my numbers, “I guess he could have gotten the girlfriend experience after all.”

Eren had given me a little over double what I usually made for an hour of my time. I clicked my tongue and shook my head; guess he was still intent on spoiling me.

**Author's Note:**

> -10-7 means out of service.  
> -bobtailing means a truck cab with no trailer attached.  
> -out of hours means the trucker needs to rest before driving again.  
> -titan isn’t a real truck brand, but i imagine peterbilt models.  
> -a buck fifty is a colloquialism for $150 where i’m from.  
> -the girlfriend experience is a reference to secret diary of a call girl, which is what i base a lot of hooker levi off of.


End file.
